


Caged Within Our Dead Kingdom

by Hassleberry



Category: Fragile: Sayonara Tsuki no Haikyo | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: Other, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hassleberry/pseuds/Hassleberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an accompanying song I made to go with my story The Prince & The Crow, And Their Dead Kingdom.<br/>It is about what happened with Glass Cage from what The King told The Prince.<br/>He sung/created this song after The King passed away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged Within Our Dead Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> This song is on my tumblr account, omnivorousHalfbreed, and is sung by me.
> 
> Link: http://omnivorousHalfbreed.tumblr.com/
> 
> I may change the third part tho I'm kinda iffy about how I sung it...  
> Let me know if you think I shouldn't.

Oh shining cage, that holds my heart.  
Your glow is like a star…

With your bright gleam, the world was bathed in light.  
And all the hearts were as one.

Oh gleaming moon, you shine so bright…  
Oh firefly, you flutter ever light…

That bright cage, it brought all our hearts to one…  
And with it’s shine no one was ever alone.

Oh bright lit cage, that holds my heart…  
Was now open and ever bright…

Oh gleaming cage, your ever light…  
It brought, brought to us all knowledge.

And all the days…  
Were filled with glee.  
And everyone agreed, it was prosperity…

But then oh cage…  
We did not know…  
That you held our hearts, and kept us, and kept us…

Then one day, the light would fade and away…  
The happy face, turn to sorrowful screams…

Oh bright lit light, you shined all our cages bright…  
Our hearts went to sleep and so did we…

Those who slept did not awake again.  
In their place crept forth a ghostly hand…

Then one day, no one awoke again…  
Except for those cages that were not let free.

Our hearts did sing, though this time not in glee…  
Instead it was in deep agony…

For that brief moment of light, that loneliness was banished…  
It came with it’s claws, a new depth of pain…

For those who did sleep, those ghostly hands did wake…  
For those who did not dream, a loneliness more foul did await them.

Now I stand all alone, in this broken kingdom…  
This world that does not exist anymore…

And all the voices, they scream out in loneliness…  
But we all will not find, any happiness…

For we reach out in search for a hand, that is not there.  
To calm our lonely caged heart…

**Author's Note:**

> This song is my own creation that I made at 1:00 am to 2:37 am 02/28/12


End file.
